everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zinovia Korableva
Zinovia Korableva is the daughter of the simpleton and the princess from The Flying Ship, a Russian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Zinovia Korableva Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Flying Ship Roommate: Halime Dazlak Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To start my own shipping company. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at building things with wood. Storybook Romance Status: Nikita Milanov and I are dating. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very good in terms of academics. People often think I'm dumb. Favorite Subject: Woodshop. It's one of the few classes I'm good at.. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I especially have trouble with this. Best Friends Forever After: My boyfriend Nikita. He's always helping me with my schoolwork. Character Appearance Zinovia is of average height, with long light brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a green and yellow checkered jestered hat, a green shirt, and yellow short pants. Personality Like her father, Zinovia is somewhat of a dunce. She isn't very good at math or science, and sometimes she gets made fun of for her lack of intellect. She feels very sensitive about admitting that she has trouble with a lot of classes. Her friends, especially her boyfriend Nikita, help her study hard. Despite her apparent foolishness, she is actually quite clever. Biography Hullo! I'm Zinovia Korableva, the daughter of the simpleton. I am kind of a simpleton myself, I hate to admit. My father was the youngest of three children of a peasant couple. His mother regarded him as a fool and didn't think he could win over the princess - a princess whose father promised that whoever built a flying ship could marry her. Dad met several magically gifted men on his journey, who helped him build a flying ship. The king tried to think of impossible tasks so his daughter didn't have to marry a peasant. The tasks included finding water from the worlds end, eating twelve oxen and twelve tons of bread, drinking forty caskets containing forty gallons of wine, and take a bath in a boiling hot room. Dad's faithful companions helped him through the tasks, and he was able to win the princess. I am the youngest of three children, this time it's three daughters. My two sisters, Yekaterina and Yelizaveta, are very intelligent, and they tease me for being a dunce. It's hard being the youngest. I don't really get along that well with my mother. My father, on the other hand, is very understanding. He can see that I'm the one who takes after him. At Ever After High, I enjoy making things out of wood. I love designing ships. I think I would like to start my own business designing ships - especially flying ships. I love reading up on the history of ships and other aquatic vehicles like submarines. I wouldn't mind taking a position in my kingdom's navy one day. I do have a gift for seafaring and I'm not afraid of any sea monsters (or air monsters in case of a flying ship) that might get in the way. I'm definitely a daydream believer, and I have really strong ambitions. Other students doubt me since they consider me a fool. Having a destiny that falls under the fool archetype is kind of hard, since they frequently give you impossible tasks to do. Still, I'm more than capable of following my destiny. I may be a slow learner, but I think I can handle what life throws in front of me. Trivia *Zinovia's surname is derived from the Russian word for ship. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Russian Category:NibiruMul's OCs